The little girl with long hair
by anniGirl93
Summary: "What have I done? Taking the newborn Princess? Not even 8 days old. But what choice did I have? The flower was now part of the Princess, as in, the flower's power was IN her, she now had the magic. I tried to take just the hair, but that only resulted in my growing older quicker, not the other way around like I had wanted..."
1. Chapter 1- What Have I Done?

*huuh, huuh, huuh* Gothel was running as fast as she could, holding a screaming infant as she ran. She was now deep in the middle of the forest, and feeling quite worn out. The child still screaming, she quickly came up with a plan to solve both problems. She rubbed the child's head as she started to sing her song… "Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine, what once was mine." It worked. She quickly became more energetic and the child fell fast asleep. She decided that would be her new lullaby. She quickly began to run again, singing along the way so as to not wake the newborn infant. Soon they reached her little cabin. Gothel was so worn out, even though she was now younger than when she first took the child from the palace. She quickly ran inside, shut and locked the doors and windows, lit a small candle and plopped down in her simple chair. She stared at the child in her arms, what had she done?

"_What have I done? Taking the newborn Princess? Not even 8 days old. But what choice did I have? The flower was now part of the Princess, as in, the flower's power was IN her, she now had the magic. I tried to take just the hair, but that only resulted in my growing older quicker, not the other way around like I had wanted (not to mention the hair turned brown when it was cut, like that of her mothers, the queen)". The baby was starting to wake up, she panicked. She instantly grabbed the child, jumped out the window and ran home, which brings us to the present._

She instantly grabbed a crate she found, dumping out all the apples, then she grabbed a large pillow and placed it in the bottom. She then placed the child in the make-shift "crib" and began to pace around.

What was she going to do? She had no idea how to be a parent. She herself hadn't had a mother for over 100 years. She tried to think back to when her mother had given birth to her brother, what was the first thing she did again? "She fed him" she said aloud. So she went over to the new infant, lifting her from her "crib", sat down on her chair and began to nurse the child while she sang her song.

"Yes" she thought "it will do lovely as a lullaby".

After a moment she paused to burp the child, and then resumed the feeding. She started thinking what her mother did next… "A name" she exclaimed (if she was going to keep the child she would have to name it… her). She started thinking again, it had been over 100 years since she had heard anyone else's name, so she couldn't think of a single one (that she wouldn't get sick at using). Frantic she started looking around for anything that would make a good name for a little girl, but being a poor hermit, she didn't see a single thing. She looked down at the baby, now sleeping in her arms. "Flower?" she questioned "No" she answered herself, "maybe as a nickname, but not her REAL name" (Being not even 8 days old, the King and Queen had not even chosen a name for their beautiful baby, since it was custom to wait till a baby WAS 8 days old before revealing a name {this would avoid that connection if the child were to for some reason, not make it even a whole week}). Gothel quickly started roaming through her favorite things in her mind, when she came to her favorite food, then it hit her… "repunzel" she stated allowed, then she looked at the sleeping child in her arms. With admiration, she stated "Hi Repunzel, I'm your new mommy".


	2. Chapter 2- We've Been Spotted

Adjusting to being a parent was hard work. The baby needed fed every 5 hours, and changed every 3. Gothel had never had anyone so dependant of her before, it was exhausting. But as long as she sang her lullaby while combing the now 5 month old baby's shoulder-length golden hair, she was young enough and strengthful enough to care for the small infant.

It didn't take long after the kidnapping for the whole village to be alerted and on the search, however, months passed, to no avail.

One day Gothel and baby Repunzel were outside, Gothel happily hanging laundry while 5 month old Repunzel laid on a small blanket on the ground, in her view. Suddenly Gothel spotted something in the forest staring right at them; it had brown hair, brown eyes, dirty pants… "A BOY?!" thought a very taken back Gothel "WHAT IS A BOY DOING WAY OUT HERE?!". Then she heard something that sent chills up her spine "EUGENE?" came the strange woman's voice "EUGENE WHERE ARE YOU? IT'S TIME TO RETURN TO THE ORPHANAGE!" the boy then turned and ran away. Gothel began to panic, "No one knows of this location, yet somehow, a boy, couldn't have been more than 5 or 6 years old, found my hide-away, and not only that, he isn't ALONE!" Gothel knew it would only be a matter of time before the guards would show up, so as quick as she could, she scooped up "her" baby, rushed inside and placed her in the "crib while she rummaged through her bookshelf looking for her long-time hidden map. She then grabbed a large satchel and filled it with "necessities" such as the infant's clothes, her one toy (a stuffed doll Gothel made her), a blanket and the baby's pillow. She then rolled up the map and placed it in the satchel. With the satchel ready she grabbed a sash from off her bed and tide it around herself to create a sling and placed the child within, tightening it a bit to be sure the child wouldn't fall out. She took one slower look around and then grabbed the one thing she had forgotten, the hairbrush. Then, with great regret she tossed the bail of hay inside the door, lit a match, caught the hay on fire and closed the door. She then tightened her sash and started to run. It caused her great pain to burn down her own house, especially since she'd been living there since she was 15 years old, but she had decided to protect her little Repunzel at any cost. Besides, by the time the guards get there, it will be nothing but ash, with no evidence of life. They're home free. Now, to find a home. After an hour of running she stopped to study her map. She followed the map, leading right to the abandoned…

remains?

"That's right" she thought "it was would be remains wouldn't it?"

She then began to remember…


	3. Chapter 3- Flashback

She was just 15 years old, in this new little town, when she was deemed "barren". She couldn't believe it, she would never have children, deeming her unsuitable for marriage in their little town. She watched sadly as the love of her life, the one she had been courting for the past 2 years, purposed to another… the 14 year old Marilynn (such age was the custom deemable for marriage in their newly developing town). He had never even courted her, not once, and now he's purposing? Surly his father, the head of their village, was behind this outcome. He never liked her anyhow. Sure, Marilynn had "been ready for birthing children" since she was 10 years old, but before today Gareth had never even acknowledged her, it wasn't fair. And to top it all off, the court had decided that since Gothel was the only one barren in their town, she should be sent off to live in a far off cabin to live alone. The sentence was more than she could bare, and once they left her in her new "home" she fell to her knees and cried herself to sleep.

There was a knock at the door, she opened to see Brian, her 10 year old little brother, she warmly welcomed him in. He was the only one that would come and see her in the past 2 years of her exile. He kept her informed of the on goings in the town, how mother had gone on to win the pie contest, how father had been named "minister" and how Marilynn and Gareth, even though they've only been married 2 years, were expecting their 4th child. It killed her inside, but she was glad for the company, so she held her tongue. Today however, her brother brought new news, "The town is throwing a Castle raising party tomorrow, I talked to Chief, he said you could come if you wanted" now why would he want her there? "Probably to humiliate me, show me his now "happily married" son with the 2 sons, 1 daughter and one on the way. No thank you." She thought. "No thanks" she told her brother, who now looked disappointed at her response. "okay" he stated, then he went on with his casual visit.

Two days later she heard a faint knock on the door, she opened it to find her half-standing little brother starting to collapse. Instinctively she reached out and caught him before he hit the floor. She carried him over to her window seat, laid him down and got him a blanket and pillow, then he told her why he came…

"At the party, everyone was having a great time, when all the sudden gruffians and thugs attacked us, out of nowhere, killing the men, taking the women and holding the children. I barely escaped to tell you."

It was then that she noticed her brother was holding his stomach. She moved back his hands, and gasped, he had been stabbed, bad, and was loosing a lot of blood, fast. She ran over and grabbed clean rags to hold on the wound, hoping that maybe the pressure would stop the bleeding… it didn't. but he continued

"they took them on their ships this morning, separating the women from the children. Then they burnt down the village… it's gone Gothel, it's gone."

She tried to sooth her brother… and to keep him awake, as best she can, at least till the clotting starts. He was only 10 years old, still a baby, and here he was, facing death. Tears started to fill her eyes as he began to breath more shallow than before.

"Hey Gothel" "*snif* yes Brian" "When I die, can you give me a Vikings' burial?"

Gothel knew her brother had a fascination for Vikings, he always had, but she was shocked at what her baby brother just asked of her. Tears now starting to run down her face, she did the only thing she could think to do, she answered him…

"*snif* of course Brian"

Then he said the 3 saddest words she had ever heard…

"thanks, Goodbye Gothel"

She lost it. Her heart now broken, no, shattered, then she wearily said…

"goodbye Brian"

The next day she built a little raft of wood and sat it at the oceans edge. She proceeded to cover the top of the raft with dry straw, and then she gently placed her brother's lifeless body on the raft. Then after grabbing two smooth stones, she walked the raft out into the ocean, stopping when it was waist deep. She took the stones and sparked a fire on the straw, and then she pushed the raft out to sea. After walking back to shore she turned to watch her brother's "Viking" burial. She fell to he knees and began to sob until she had cried herself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4- A New Home

That was the last time she came here, to this (once was) little tiny village by the beach to the ocean and it again broke her heart. She would have began to cry were it not for the little baby Repunzel started to anxious at that moment. Gothel quickly soothed her child and started to debate where they could go now. Then she remembered the castle, the one that was never finished. She ran till she found the spot where the… castle? There was no castle at all, just a simple tower. She quickly rushed around the tower, there was a doorway! She quickly ascended the stairwell until she popped up out of the floor. The place was filthy, but what would you expect after 100 years?

She quickly examined for any "positives" about this place. There were 3 large rooms atop another small flight of stairs, and there was a main floor larger than her previous "home". There was also a large window frame where the glass hadn't been put it yet. While looking around she found a large crate, larger than the one she had before, she decided to put the blanket in it. She laid the baby down and started to work.

A week later the tower was spotless from top to bottom. Soon she was busy trying to build new furniture to fill their new "house", using one of the upper rooms as a workshop. A week later the tower was perfect. There was a queen sized bed for her, a twin sized crib for Repunzel (once she was older, Gothel would remove the side walls to create a twin sized toddler bed), a sturdy table, 2 chairs, 3 end tables, 3 closets, an ice box, a clothing model, and shutters for the windows. Gothel looked around her new home.

"Yes. This will be the perfect place to raise a little girl". She stated with confidence.


	5. Chapter 5- Childhood

Two years later, almost to the day, Gothel was beginning to be thankful for her daughter's powers since she needed every ounce of energy to chase after this over-active toddler everyday. The child had learned how to walk and almost immediately after, how to run. Gothel decided soon later that her little girl would soon be needing, hobbies to entertain. She decided to engage in reading to her little girl to spark the interest in the young child "plus it's a quiet hobby that she could sit down for" proclaimed one exhausted, yet happy Gothel. She quickly began to set her new plan into motion. Soon she read to her 3x a day, once after breakfast, once before nap, and once before bed. It didn't take long before she noticed that her little toddler was not only excited about reading time, but she seemed to be following the words read as if she was reading herself. Of course, she would have to wait until the little girl could speak before she knew for sure.

Two more years passed and Repunzel was a dainty 3 ½ year old. She could talk now and was speaking in complete, clear sentences. It turned out, she did indeed know how to read, and currently, read almost as well as her mother. However, her mother realized that she was starting to grow bored with it. She tried to think of anything else her little girl could do. Suddenly it hit her "of course, she would love that! And tomorrow is her 4th birthday; it would be a lovely present". Gothel started to get a little excited.

After lunch she settled Repunzel down for her 3 hour nap (just like she had done everyday since she was 2), then after making sure the little angel was asleep, she crept down the stairs and out the tower to gather supplies needed for the birthday gift.

Repunzel was starting to squirm in her sleep. It had only been 2 hours since "mommy" (as Repunzel called her) had put her down for her nap, but now she was fully awake. She began to wonder where mommy was. She looked all over the tower, but she couldn't find her. Little Repunzel began to cry. After 10 minutes, she had finished. She stood up to grab her fairytale book when she noticed the door was still open. "mommy usually leaves the door open when she's in her garden" she thought. She now knew her mommy would be back soon, which comforted the poor little girl's spirit. Oh her mommy, she loved everything about her mommy. "Mommy has very pretty hair" thought the child "and it's short, mommy doesn't trip over her hair" (her's was now 5 feet) "I wish I had hair like mommy's" and with that she had an idea pop into her head. Running over to the shelf she grabbed a pair of scissors, walked over infront of the large open window and plopped down on the floor. She ran her fingers through her hair like mommy did before HER haircut, then she grabbed the scissors like mommy did, opened them, lifted them to a strand of hair in her head, and…


	6. Chapter 6- REPUNZEL! STOP!

"REPUNZEL! STOP!"

The proclamation startled the little girl, dropping the scissors to the floor. Gothel ran over to the child, pushing the scissors away from her reach. She searched all over her head for any missing golden locks… to her relief, it was just the one from when she was a newborn.

She grabbed Repunzel by both shoulders, turning the girl to look her in her eyes, she shouted "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! WHY WOULD YOU TRY TO CUT YOUR HAIR?!" the startled child began to have tears form in her eyes (this was the first time mommy ever yelled at her before). With her little lip quivering she began to answer "I… I wanted to be like you" she said as her voice trailed off. It was then that Gothel realized that she had never told Repunzel why she never cut her hair. She felt quite foolish. She looked at the sad little face in front of her, she looked terrified. Gothel pulled her in for a reassuring hug, stroking her head for additional comfort. She had to tell her something, but what? she couldn't tell her the truth. After a few minutes she sat Repunzel down beside her. After regaining her composure she began to tell Repunzel why she was so special…


	7. Chapter 7- First Haircut

"When you were a baby you were born with blond hair down to your back, mommy was very sick when I first sang you your lullaby. Your hair began to glow and suddenly I felt better. I stared in amazement. I couldn't believe it. I was healthy again, now I could take care of you. However, soon later, these people came and cut a lock of your hair, they wanted to take it for themselves, however they didn't expect it to turn brown and loose its power"

With this she held up a mirror, and pushing her golden locks back, she revealed the small strand of brown hair. Repunzel's little eyes grew wide. She had never seen that hair before, she suddenly felt very foolish. Gothel continued…

"and they especially didn't count on me walking up behind them with a frying pan" (it was the first thing she saw… she had to say something) "I used all my strength and knocked them all out. Then I grabbed you and ran until I found this tower. I love you very much and don't want you to loose your special gift, it keeps me well enough to take care of you and be your be your mommy. Please, promise me that you will never cut your hair" Gothel pleaded with the almost 4 year old.

"I promise mommy" answered little Repunzel.


	8. Chapter 8- Happy Birthday Repunzel

The next day was Repunzels favorite day, her birthday. Today she was four years old and she could hardly wait. Suddenly something caught her nose… (*sniffs* Blueberries!" she thought "and peaches, and fresh bread, and *long sniff* HAZELNUT!" At that moment Gothel came through the door with a tray of food, as she entered she sang the happy birthday song. This all excited Repunzel all the more. She happily accepted the breakfast of peach cobbler, toast, blueberry pancakes and Hazelnut soup (for only being 4 years old, she had the appetite of a full grown adult). Once she had finished her breakfast (and she ate EVERY bite), Gothel pulled out three neatly wrapped presents. The first was a brand new dress that Gothel had made her, it fit like a glove. The 2nd was a new book called 'Adventures in Fairy Land' that Gothel had found at a nearby village yesterday, Finally, she opened a small box and looked inside. Her eyes became as wide as saucers, her small wide smile turning into a gasp of awe and wonder. She had never seen anything like them before. "They're called paintbrushes" Gothel began to explain "they're like the ones mommy used to color your bed, but smaller". Repunzel just stared. They were made of horse hair, wood, and a little piece of metal to hold them together. Repunzel decided then that this was her best birthday ever.


	9. Chapter 9- The First Lights

After a great day of painting lessons, reading, and hazelnut soup, Gothel carried an already sleeping Repunzel up to her bed. She tucked her in, kissed the top of her head, whispered " Goodnight little flower, happy birthday", then she closed the door and went to bed herself.

3 hours later, the little girl woke up feeling quite thirsty, so she walked to mommy's room and tried to wake her… she wouldn't budge. Feeling like her tongue was as dry as a dessert, she chose to get it herself (she was growing quite independent these last few months). So quietly she crept down to the kitchen and poured herself a small cup of water and headed back to bed. That's when she noticed that mommy forgot to close the giant window, so she went to close it herself. As she was closing it she looked out and saw a single light rise up from behind the far off mountain. Then another, then another, until the whole sky seemed to be filled with them. Repunzel once again stared with awe and wonder. She watched until the last light disappeared into the night sky. After seeing there were no more, she closed the shutters and went back to bed, forgetting her cup of water on the window seat. This indeed, was the best birthday ever (and one she would never forget).


	10. Chapter 10- What Were You Thinking?

6 years later, Repunzel is growing to be a wise, talented and obedient child. She has learned how to sing (especially her lullaby), paint, draw, chart stars, complete 100 piece puzzles with ease, create paper Mache, do ballet, write, and even climb her hair (which was 20 feet long). Mother (what she is now calling Gothel) had left to gather some fruits and berries while Repunzel was washing dishes. Just then she heard a hawk squeal, then it flew in the open window. Repunzel screamed, then she grabbed the broom and tried to coax it back out the window, but (since she was only 4feet 3inches tall) it flew too high. The wild bird flew around, banging into the walls, the shelf, the ceiling, even the cupboards. Only once did the bird fly into the broom. Surprised, it opened it's claws and squawked before continuing to fly around. Repunzel was getting upset "Get out of here bird!" she kept repeating.

Finally, mother came back home and upon seeing her daughter trying to rid the bird, she tossed her basket aside and ran to her aid.

"Repunzel! Hand me the broom!" She ordered

Repunzel did as she was told, and with one swipe Gothel hit the bird on the head. After shaking his head, he flew out the widow.

Gothel turned her attention now to Repunzel. "Are you alright?" she asked as she first searched her head (a habit she picked up since Repunzel tried to cut her hair), then her face, hands, arms, and finally her dress. Once she finished she sighed with relief.

"I'm fine mother, really." Repunzel kept repeating through the check-up, with a smile on her face. She loved how her mother cared about her so much.

"What was that bird doing in here? Why would you bring it in here? We can't have animals in here dear, if it got tangled in your hair, then what would we do? What were you thinking?" Gothel blurted out without a pause.

Suddenly the girls smile was gone. She was shocked. She didn't do anything wrong, how could mother accuse her like this? "Mother, I didn't _let_ it in, it _flew_ in, I was trying to get it out." She had a little hurt in her voice. Gothel seemed to notice "I'm sorry dear, I shouldn't have blamed you."

"No, you shouldn't have" mumbled the girl (mother had been blaming her for different small things for the past year now, and honestly, it hurt the girl, especially when she actually had nothing to do with it).

"What?" asked Gothel.

"Nothing" replied the child.


	11. Chapter 11- A New Friend

The next day Gothel had left before Repunzel woke up, she had been doing that every now and then since Repunzel was 8 "since today is my 10th birthday, mother's probably just getting supplies for my birthday dinner like every year" thought the now awake little girl. So after breakfast she finished her chores and got on her daily hobbies.

That's when she heard it, a small squeaky sound. Repunzel looked high and low until she got to her laundry hamper. She moved a dress and saw a tiny green creature with large, sad eyes laying on one of her pink dresses. Amazed, she went to touch it, but when she did, it let out another squeal and turned brown (trying to blend in). Her curiosity now growing, she was determined to gain the creatures trust. She began to speak kindly to the creature, with a soft and gentle voice, as she held out her hand. Finally it crawled onto her hand. Covering the creature with her other hand she ran to her room and made a little bed for the creature out a box she had made and a washcloth. Once the creature was settled down in the "bed", she ran to her library, grabbing all her animal and science books, then returned to her room to try and figure out what the creature was. "I know I've see it's picture somewhere" she said aloud. Finally she found it, "A chameleon", and after much studying she discovered that the reptile was not only male, but it's a baby. The rest of the day she got to know the little creature by showing him around and telling him what she liked to do, and he seemed to enjoy it. "I don't know how you can go back home, the only way out is through the window or the little door, but mother would kill me if I even took one step down. Maybe you could stay here. Would you like that? It'd be nice to have some company, but I can't tell mother" she remembered how mother acted with the bird. Just then she heard her mother. She grabbed the little guy and took him to her room and put him on his little bed. "Stay here, I'll be back soon, mother's home" she told him as she closed her door.

Once mother had come in, Repunzel started telling her all about the lizard she had studied about. Gothel however ½ listened as she baked a cake, and made dinner of hazelnut soup, steamed vegetables, and fresh grape juice, so she just nodded as if she were listening (adding an occasional 'That's nice dear' every now and then). Repunzel however could tell she was faking her attention, so she dropped the topic and asked to help with dinner. After dinner she opened her presents and found a guitar, knitting needles with yarn, and a new book titled 'The Ugly Duckling'.

It had bee a pleasant birthday, but now, after having her hair brushed out, it was time for bed. Gothel tucked her in, kissed her head and bid her good night and happy birthday before closing the door behind her. Just when Repunzel was starting to close her eyes, the little chameleon came and nuzzled by her face. She opened her eyes, sat up and held the little creature in her hands "you're cute" she began well then, if I'm going too keep you, you'll need a name" he looked up with what looked like hope in his eyes. After some thought and many options ruled out by the little guy nodding "no" she suggested…

"What about… Pascal?"

He thought, then with a giant grin on his face he nodded "yes". Repunzel smiled even bigger.

"Well then Pascal, thank you, you have just given me the best birthday present ever… a friend".


	12. Chapter 12- PLEASE Don't Use The Stairs!

Three years later, Repunzel was making desert for dinner when she heard a large thump and her mother's squeal. Repunzel ran to the door and saw her mother halfway down the stairs, sitting while picking up the basket of fruit that had fallen when she tripped. Repunzels eyes were wide, this was the 5th time Gothel had fallen in the last month (or at least since Repunzel turned 13). She then noticed that her mother had a bruise on her ankle. Repunzel started to run down the stairs to help her, Gothel noticed this "Repunzel Stop!" she called out the girl stopped in her tracks. "I'm fine really" called the older woman "no you're not mother, you're hurt. Please let me come and help you" begged the girl. "NO Repunzel, I forbid it" Repunzel was shocked, and horrified as she saw her mother have trouble climbing the stairs, then she had an idea "Mother, don't move!" she called down. Gothel looked up at her with confusion, then Repunzel threw her hair down the steps "Mother, sit down and wrap my hair around your ankle!" Gothel did as she was told. Then Repunzel sang her song. Not only did Gothel's ankle heal, but she regained enough energy to walk up the rest of the stairs into the tower. Once at the top, Gothel thanked Repunzel and complimented her brilliant idea of using her hair. Repunzel smiled, but as soon as her mother went into the other room, Repunzel's smile faded and worry crossed her mind. She hated to see her mother hurt, and didn't want her using those stairs anymore. She searched the tower and her mind for a reasonable solution to the issue. She decided to climb to the top beam where she does her best thinking, she was half way up her hair when she had an idea that just might work. Full of glee she slid down her hair and ran to mention the suggestion to her mother…

"Repunzel, are you crazy? What if something happened to me, or to you, or worst, your hair?" "Mother, I'll be fine. I've been climbing my hair for years, plus, I measured, my hair reaches just a foot from the ground of the tower, you can just wrap your hands around it and I'll pull you up. Please Mother, consider it, I don't want you to get hurt on those stairs again, please?" Repunzel was trying to convince her mother to use her hair (now 59 ft long) to access the tower. After much debate, Gothel finally caved into making a deal… "Alright, we'll try it once, and if it doesn't work I shall continue using the stairs with no questioning, however, if it does work, we will discuss using it further on. Deal?" "Deal!" answered the eager young teenager.

Gothel was now outside at the bottom of the tower waiting, and Repunzel let her haid down right on cue. Gothel began to climb, and within ten minutes she was up in the tower again.

Repunzel breathed heavily from lifting the 125 lbs woman, but as she saw her mother enter the tower unharmed, she became very proud of herself. Gothel looked at her daughter, then out the window, then, wearing her usual flat face, she walked past the smile-fading girl and over to the door in the floor. Repunzel watched as her mother closed and locked the door. Then she turned to face the nervous girl and said "well, I guess I won't be using this door anymore from now on."

Repunzel let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding as a sigh of relief, then with a smile on her face, she ran into her mother's open arms for an embracing hug. Afterwards they both sat down for their delicious dinner of fruit salad, home-made bread, huckleberry jam, and for desert, some of Repunzel's home-made hazelnut cookies (she came up with the recipe last month while experimenting with the cooking utensils she got for her birthday the day before).

After dinner they said their goodnights &amp; Repunzel tucked herself into bed. Pascal came out of his hiding place as soon as he was sure Gothel was in bed and poked Repunzel's cheek, gently, with his tail. Repunzel sat up and began to tell her little friend (actually, her only friend) all about the new system she and her mother came up with. Then she snuggled into bed and fell fast asleep.

**Hi guys, sorry it's been so long, here's the next chapter, hope you like it. :D**


End file.
